The Princess's True Love?
by trista1
Summary: Darien's a drunk and everyone's pissed. Major Darien bashing. IT'S DONE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Serena's Story.

Serena was trying to get the house clean before her friends got there for dinner. As she cleaned she thought 'How did it get like this? When we got together he was so nice and kind not a drunk like now.'

She had just finished when the door bell rang. So she walked to the door looking to make sure she had put everything away as she went. When she opened the door Lita saw how tired she was and said, 

"What the hell is going on here you look like shit!"

"Just a little tired today that's all." said Serena.

"Like hell that is it now tell me the truth Serena or I will tell the others when they get here and you know Rei will not let it go." said Lita.

Just then Darien staggered in and looked at them and yelled at Serena, 

"Get me a fucking beer you bitch or else."

Lita looked at Serena and saw that she was shaking as she got the beer out of the refrigerator. Serena gave Lita a look that said don't say or do anything to make it worse.

"Darien, I am going out with the girls tonight, is there anything you would like me to get you?" asked Serena.

"Maybe a real woman not a fucking child like you are. And some more beer." he yelled at her.

Lita was just about to hit him when Serena said, "Lets go outside and meet the others."

"Serena, what the hell is going on and how long has he been like that." asked Lita.

"Lita, please do not tell the others because Amara and Rei would kill him if they found out. He has been like these for about 1 year that I know for sure maybe longer because his boss fired him for it. What am I going to do?" asked Serena as she tried not to cry.

"I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me. As for what to do maybe Trista can help. Lets try to forget it for now and have a good time." said Lita as the others walked up the sidewalk to the house.

There friends were Ami, Mina, Rei, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru.

When they got to their friends Lita asked Amara, "Where's Trista?"

"She said that there was something she had to do, she will meet us later if she can." said Amara.

As the others left Sailor Pluto appeared in the house and took one look at Darien and was disgusted with what she saw then kicked him to wake him up.

"You betrayed us. You are no more then a common drunk and are no good for our Princess. If she comes to me for help I will tell her to leave you and find the one that is meant to help her since it is not you after all and you better hope that Amara does not found out how you are treating her because she will kill you." Sailor Pluto told him and then left to go to the Time Gates to try to see the true one for her Princess.

***************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or a future character named Michael Yuy. To the owner of Michael I just wanna' use your idea for a short time so don't sue me! Also Gundam Wing isn't mine (they may make a brief entrance later. Lastly I'm co-writing this with SailorChibiSaturn and prince_heero ok?


	2. The Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the G-Boys. I am co writing this with Sailor Chibi Saturn and Amara it is part of Sailor Saturn's story Love Chinese Style! And Love a Soldier's Way.

***************************************************

**The Threat**

At the Time Gates Sailor Pluto was trying to clam down and was not getting very far.

'Why did he do this? It's all messed up! How can she fix this and not hurt the time line.' Sailor Pluto thought.

She went home because she knew the others would be home soon and she had to get them to look after the Princess more with out telling them why.

As Lita walked with her friend home she thought,

'If he does not start to treat her right I will tell Amara and she will kill him.'

When they got to Serena's house Lita said,

"If you need a place to stay or someone to talk to you know how to find me."

"I will come to you if I need some help. I promise Lita." said Serena.

As she walked into the house she saw Darien passed out on the floor and thought,

'I should just leave him there it would serve him right for how he acted in front of Lita.'

The next morning she woke up to him yelling at her,

"How dare you leave me on the floor you bitch. Now get your lazy ass up and make me something to eat and get me some beer."

'A nice way to spend your day off with an asshole of a mate. This could not be the way it is to be. Could Trista have made a mistake about it?' she thought.

Later at Lita's house she just started to cry.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you? If he did I will kill him!" Lita yelled the last part of this.

"No you will not! That bastard may not be very nice but I think I may be with his child. Lita I cannot take much more of this may I stay with you till I can find a place of my own?" she asked.

"Yes of course you can and I will find you a Dr. to see you so he will not find out. Then we can go see Trista about this and see what she says to do." Lita told her friend.

Back at Serena's house Darien was having a fit because he could not find her or any beer. When she walked in with Lita he started yelling at her,

"You whore where have you been? Where is my beer you bitch?"

"You bastard! Shut your face and listen to us." Lita yelled at him.

As she said this he raised his hand to punch her in the face, she yelled at him,

"Go ahead and give me a reason to beat the shit out of you! You are a drunken asshole and I am not leaving her here with you."

At this she turned and said,

"Lets go get some things. We will come back for more later and if we need be we will bring Amara with us."

As they left they could hear him say,

"If I cannot have you no one will have you! I will make sure of that."


	3. The Fix And Love At Last!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the G-Boys. I am co-writing this with SailorChibiSaturn and prince_heero so please read their stories to.

***************************************************

**The Fix And Love At Last**

Two months after leaving Darien, Serena was showing her new home to Amara and Trista when they heard glass breaking in the front room and ran to see what happened. When they saw the window broken Serena started to cry.

"What's wrong Serena? Do you know who did this?" asked Amara.

"No I do not. I just wish that who ever is doing it would stop it. All this can not be good for the baby. Oh please do not tell anyone I do not want Darien to find out yet." said Serena.

"Then someone will have to stay with you at all times so this asshole cannot get to you. You will not have any say in it. There are 8 of us I am sure we can work something out." said Amara fiercely.

"But Amara you all have jobs to do and you have Heero to. Maybe I can find a bodyguard like him. Do you think he can help me do that?" Serena asked her hopefully.

"I am sure he can. I will ask him. You stay with her Trista and I will be back soon and hopefully with some help." said Amara quietly.

Amara knew that they were keeping something from her but what was it? She thought that Trista would do it but not the Princess. She saw Heero coming around the corner very pissed off.

"The bastard got into a car and took off before I could lay a hand on him." said Heero.

"Could you get someone to watch over her? She is very important to me and my friends and we do not want to see anything happen to her." asked Amara.

"My brother Michael should do just fine for this job. From what you told me about your friend they are just about alike. He does not like to fight but will if he has to." said Hero.

"Then send for him right away. I do not want to leave her alone at all. I have this feeling they are keeping something from me and I do not like it." said Amara.

"What would they keep from you and why? I thought they where your friends." asked Heero.

"Oh I don't know. How about that they know who this is and if I find out who it is I will kill them. Since they are my friends they would try to keep it from me so I don't go to jail." Amara stated.

By this time Michael arrived there, because as they talked Heero had called him. As Amara took Michael to meet Serena she told him what had happened and what he was to do. As they walked into the room Trista saw them and just stopped talking and thought,

'This is the guy I saw with her! I can feel it. They were met to be together. I hope nothing happens to him.'

"Serena this is your bodyguard Michael. He is to stay with you at all times." said Amara.

'He is cute. What? That is what got me here in the first place. But I feel I know him and that he is who I should be with.' thought Serena.

'She is so pretty. Why do I feel like I know her?' thought Michael.

The next day while they were shopping for baby stuff a man came up and grabbed Serena by the arm.

"You are coming home with me where you belong you fucking bitch." said Darien angrily.

Just as he finished saying saying this Michael grabbed him roughly and said,

"You leave your drunken hands off of her, or I will beat the shit out of you. Do you understand me."

"You fucking whore does he know that you are my wife? I told you when you left that no one will have you if I can't and I meant that to." Darien yelled as he left them.

"Take me home." Serena said very upset.

Once they where in the car Michael asked not one bit hesitantly,

"What the hell was that all about? Who was that asshole and what did he want?"

"He was my husband and he is nothing but a drunken bastard. Please do not tell anyone about this because if Amara finds out she will kill him and I don't wish to lose any of my friends." said Serena near tears.

About one week after that while eating supper Darien broke into the house and attacked Serena yelling,

"I told you that if I couldn't have you no one would and I meant it!"

Before Darien knew what was happening he was thrown against the wall as Michael yelled,

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her! I will not beat the shit out of you this time because she is right here but the next time nothing will stop me. Now get out!"

"Serena, I have something to tell you and if you want me to leave after I have my say I will. I love you I think I have from the day I saw you. It's like I found a part of me I didn't know that it was missing." said Michael frightened of Serena's rejection. 

"Oh Michael! I have felt the same way all along. I thought I was crazy." cried Serena.

Two nights later Michael was talking with Amara and Lita when they heard a scream from Serena's room. They all ran to see if she was alright.

"So sorry just a bad dream that's all." she mumbled as she went back to sleep.

Back in the living room Amara and Michael turned to Lita and said,

"What the hell is going on here Lita."

"What makes you think I know what is going on?" Lita asked.

"You are the first one she goes to and a lot of the time she will want to talk to alone." said Amara.

"Lita we do not want to hurt you to find out. We all love her and do not want her hurt." said Michael.

"I know we all do. Please do not tell her that I told you this because she know you would kill him. It is Darien that is doing this he is a drunken asshole that is making her life like a fucking hellhole." said Lita.

The next morning while watching the news there was a brief story about a car accint and that no one knows the driver and he was hurt to bad to eyedenafie.


End file.
